1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to a minimally invasive device for occluding the fallopian tubes.
2. Background of Related Art
Tubal ligation is one method of female sterilization. It can be performed laparascopically by access through the patient's abdomen where the surgeon severs and closes the ends of the fallopian tubes by tying, applying clamps or cauterization. These devices achieve occlusion by external application to the tube.
Other methods involve transcervical access. In some techniques, various agents are injected within each of the fallopian tubes to close or block the tubes. In other transcervical procedures, mechanical devices are inserted and anchored within the tube to promote tissue ingrowth and scar tissue formation to occlude the tubes. In other techniques, radiofrequency energy electrodes are inserted and energized to thermally damage the tube, causing scarring to occlude it.
The need exists for an improved device for occluding the fallopian tubes which can be inserted in a minimally invasive fashion.